Damned Technology
by Dream Horizon
Summary: The Winchesters’ find that some demons move with the times with some shocking results…groan... ONESHOT. A bit of fun for all of us that have had computer problems at one time or another!


**Damned Technology**

**Summary**

The Winchesters' find that some demons move with the times - with some shocking results…groans... ONESHOT. A bit of fun for all of us that have had computer problems at one time or another!

**Disclaimer**

The Laptop demon I fear may be mine. At least it refuses to leave my laptop alone! Unfortunately the rest of Supernatural belongs to the devilish Kripke. Keep up the good work! And we'll keep praying for a Season 3…

**Authors Note**

Thanks to Beist for reading through this and spotting that even after this length of time, I still forget to spell Dean with a capital D. Never said I was bright though lol!

Anway, this is especially for the faNily, and for anyone else who has at one time or another been struck by the Laptop Demon, or other related computer gremlins. This is payback time.

Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Damned Technology**

****

Dean looked up as he heard his brother's exasperated sigh.

"What's the problem, dude? You've been scowling at that computer screen for the past hour."

"Must have a virus on it or something," Sam muttered eventually. "Keeps hiding all the icons, then deleting random files. Half the searches I try to run on supernatural occurrences keep bringing back topics like flower arranging or plumbing. What the hell?" Sam stared at the screen with a look akin to horror and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Dean was instantly concerned.

"Someone's definitely hacked into this thing, "Sam growled, and then looked suspiciously over at his brother. "Have you spoken to Ash recently?"

"No, why?"

"Did you mention my, ah, dislike of clown related things to Ellen or anyone at the Roadhouse?"

"Of course not Sam – I'm not going to share my fun, now am I? What's going on?"

"Every time I type in 'demon' or 'spirit' in the search engine, it keeps bringing back clowns. Clown costumes, clown make-up, clown dolls, all sorts of clown paraphernalia – hell even a replica of that chair. And now it's decided to save a clown screensaver on the laptop. Look."

The young hunter turned the laptop to Dean who could clearly see a huge clown face – a lot like the one from IT, and a hideous laughing erupted from the speakers. Dean smothered a grin at his brother's discomfort.

"C'mon Sammy, it's only a clown." Dean teased.

"Yeah, remember the last clown we came across- wasn't exactly harmless now was it?"

Sam stood, stretching his arms above his head. "I've set the virus scan away, so I'm going for some coffee while it runs – do you want any?"

"Sure." Dean mumbled, barely looking up from his own research.

Ten minutes later Sam was back, with two piping hot cups of coffee. He picked up the laptop, glaring at the 'No Virus Found' message on the screen. "Maybe if I reset the whole thing – I know the sites off by heart anyway and everything important is backed up." He murmured thoughtfully.

"You happy there, geek boy? Seriously, you look as happy as a pig in shit, crooning over that thing."

Sam started typing for a moment then suddenly glowered at his brother. "Dean!"

"What?"

"Give me some credit, dude. If I end up breaking this thing, you're paying for a new one."

"What the hell are you going on about. " Dean looked genuinely puzzled.

"Is this payback from when I glued your beer bottle? I thought we called a truce!" Sam's tone was accusatory.

"You're making even less sense than normal, Sam." _Not to mention that the prank wars truce was only for the next one hundred miles, Sammy._

"You're saying you didn't glue the keyboard?"

"What? No! C'mon, I'm not that stupid." At Sam's sceptical look, he defended." I didn't go to all that trouble getting you the bloody thing, just to break it!"

"All that trouble? Dude, you paid for it on one of those credit cards."

"Still filled out the application. Requires a lot of creative thinking." Sam tugged uselessly at the keyboard.

"Are you sure you're stuck?"

His brother lifted his hands, the laptop lifting with him, the keys firmly stuck to his fingers. He raised his eyebrows expressively, his eyes flicking pointedly from the keyboard to Dean.

Dean's lips twisted into a taunting grin. "You sure you haven't been looking at anything else, Sam?" Dean smiled knowingly, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't start with that again. Dean. I do not watch porn!"

"Yeah, that programme you were watching was an aerobics video, huh?"

"I told you I was just channel hopping."

"Not the way you were gazing at the screen. I swear dude, you were engrossed. Jesus, _I _was grossed, I mean catching your kid brother watching porn - it was a good job I wasn't five minutes later."

"Dean!" Sam whined, a look of absolute mortification crossing his expressive features, his face colouring.

"Dude, you're actually blushing! On second thoughts, the way you were looking so intently at the screen, was that your first time, Sammy? Do we need to be having The Talk?" Dean continued mercilessly, _really it was like shooting fish in a barrel._

"Shut up, Dean. Don't think I didn't know about that stash of magazines Dad found. I mean, hiding them in the weapons compartment in the trunk? – Not the smartest of moves, bro. Now, help me get this- aargh!"

"What now?"

"Freakin' thing just gave me an electric shock. Ow! Did you buy it from some reject, second-hand place?"

"If you must know, Ash arranged it." Dean frowned.

"That's reassuring." Sam muttered. Electricity again shot through Sam, this time a great deal stronger and more painful.

"Shit, Dean, get this thing off me." Sam started to sound a little panicked.

Dean crossed to where Sam half-sat, half stood, trying to prise the keyboard from his fingers, his movements becoming wilder. He sighed, "The work of a big brother is never done." He tugged at Sam's hands, but still, they didn't move.

A flash of blue and the smell of burning alerted the older hunter and he pulled his own hands clear just in time as more electricity surged through the laptop.

Blue sparks and ribbons of arcing energy danced around the laptop screen and keyboard and Sam cried out again. The ribbons extended up Sam's muscular arms and crackled across his face, mini-arcs flickering between his teeth and jaws.

The younger man arched in pain and for a second Dean watched in horror as his brother was electrocuted in front of him. A detached part of the elder brother's mind noted that the laptop wasn't even plugged in. _How is there so much electricity? _

Sam's eyes snapped back open, he had heard something - he had to warn his brother.

"Dean? I think it's possessed." He managed to gasp out before writhing as the current increased.

"Possessed? Figures." Dean reached for the Holy Water and then stopped. What was he doing? He couldn't throw water, holy or not, on to an electrical appliance - he would fry his brother for sure.

He grabbed Sam's bag and pulled out a pouch of salt and emptied it on to the keyboard.

There was an inhuman screech and Sam was able to pull his hands free and throw himself out of reach of the laptop. His fingers were tingling and numbed by the current, but he knew that was only temporary. His joints were already beginning to pulse in time with his pounding heart.

Both brothers stood for a moment looking down at the computer, Sam absently rubbing his arms, his hands, arms and face already pinking and looking sunburnt. An eerie green glow began to emanate from the screen and from between the keys.

The laptop turned so that the screen was facing the brothers as it edged along the table, the outline of the clown face still grinning creepily – the two hunters simultaneously stepped back.

"Well that's just…" Dean started.

"Unusual?" Sam supplied.

"Freaky." Dean finished.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked hopefully.

The computer seemed to be edging towards the socket.

The brothers looked at each other. "Do you think it's trying to escape?" Sam whispered. The elder Winchester just looked at him.

"What?"

"It's a computer, dude, I don't think it will outrun us."

Sam shrugged his agreement. "Whatever it is, it seems to use electric as a medium to communicate, not to mention as a means of attack."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"It spoke to me."

"You are spending way too much time on that thing."

At Sam's look, Dean stopped his teasing. "Ok, kidding aside – what did it say?"

"It said – 'You're mine'."

"You really have built quite the relationship there, haven't you? – Oh, come on, Sam, you asked for that one!"

"I think it was trying to possess me."

"What?" Dean's amused demeanour disappeared.

"I felt something pressing at my mind; it was like tendrils of energy trying to find a way in." Sam didn't mention his feelings of horror at the sensation of the alien mind trying to force its way in.

"But it's electricity…" Dean stopped, "But then again, with the electrical impulses in the brain…"

"Exactly."

The laptop had slid off the table and was inching its way across the floor.

"That's something you don't see everyday – looks a bit like a dodgy B-movie or something." Dean commented as they edged towards the computer.

"If it gets to an external power source, it would get an unlimited electrical supply." Sam mused.

"Easily solved," Dean picked up the salt and quickly poured a circle surrounding the laptop.

"Voila!" Dean grinned cockily.

"Show off!" Sam smirked affectionately at his older brother.

What could only be described as a growl emanated from the laptop.

"Your laptop sounds pissed, Sam."

"How about we call Ash – he arranged for the computer after all?" Sam said pointedly.

He moved to get his mobile from the bed when it shot off straight at Dean's head. Giving him a glancing blow, it flew to where the laptop sat in its salt circle and hovered next to the screen.

"Now that's a function you don't see advertised." Sam commented.

Dean reached into his pocket for his own mobile when the TV from across the lounge sailed towards him.

"Dean! Floor!" The older hunter dropped automatically, his body responding without thought. Unfortunately it meant that his phone was knocked from his hand to join Sam's.

"Traitor." He muttered.

The glow of the laptop grew in intensity and the lights from the mobiles' display flickered and died as the energy was seemingly drained by the entity within the computer.

"Not the communicating type, your laptop, obviously not a believer in the 'it's good to talk' principle." Dean couldn't resist. "Can't think where it gets it's moodiness from."

"I don't know – though I can make an educated guess where it inherited its manners and tact." Sam retorted.

The brother's began to back towards the door as the laptop began to spin gently in place. "If it spews pea soup, remember it's your pet - you're so cleaning up after it, dude." The lights in the room began to flicker and fade one after another. There was an energy in the air that caused the hair on both men's bare arms to stand on end and Sam's hair began to fluff and fly away with the static.

"Nice…you look like a microphone, Sam." Dean gestured at Sam's head.

"Beats the Sonic the Hedgehog look, bro."

"Hey, I just got out of the shower a short while ago – haven't had time to do it yet."

The static in the room had built an uncomfortable level by the time the two hunters reached the door. Sam stretched out his hand to open it when Dean roughly pushed them both out of the way as a globe of what can only be described as ball lightening, shot across the room straight at where Sam had stood.

"Well that explains that little bit of natural phenomena." Sam muttered.

There was now a 5 inch diameter hole in the door of the motel room, a perfectly round circle where the wood was still smoking.

"Thanks." Sam smiled at his brother, that hole could have been in his chest.

Dean had come to the same realisation. "That's it!" He pulled the gun from the back of his pants and shot the computer. Or at least tried to.

Unfortunately the shot ricocheted back towards with an almost cartoonish pinging noise, and buried itself in the wall an inch to the left of Dean's head.

_Shit… _

The static in the room again began to build to an almost unbearable level, the laptop obviously draining all available energy from its surroundings, preparing to launch another electrical missile.

Sam spotted their father's journal on the floor next to the bed. He snaked past Dean and stretching out full length, he grasped the journal with the tips of his fingers. Just then, another ball of lightening erupted from the salt circle. Dean tried to pull him out of the way but the globe still grazed Sam's shoulder and he screamed out as the energy surged through him.

"Sam!"

"I'm okay, Dean." Sam hissed as he moved his shoulder. "Here." He shoved the journal into his brother's hands, his own hands trembling from the current that was causing his muscles to spasm. "Barrier ritual," He mumbled. "Separate the demon from its power supply, then use the banishment rite to send it back to hell." Sam's vision darkened briefly and he felt his uninjured shoulder being shaken.

"Stay awake, Sam. Now is not the time to be sleeping on the job." Dean spoke roughly, necessity disguising his concern.

"M'kay." Muttered Sam and pushed himself up with a gasp. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. Dean quickly tipped the bed to provide a blockade of sorts between the two of them and the laptop.

"Let's just hope it doesn't figure how to tap into the external supply remotely." Sam murmured.

"Don't be giving it ideas, bro." He passed the journal back to Sam. "You know where you're looking."

Sam quickly flick to the Barrier and Separation ritual and with practiced ease began the Latin incantation.

There was a pig like squeal from the laptop and a pulsating green formless mist seeped from the screen, and floated about a foot above the computer. It still seemed to be unable to cross the salt ring, and was obviously not a very powerful demon.

Dean took the opportunity to pop his head above the side of the bed and promptly shot the computer.

"Dean!" Sam reprimanded.

"Well, it pissed me off. " He reached into his bag and pulled out a consecrated round and a silver bullet and slotted them into the chambers of the gun – and shot the laptop again. "And once more for luck." He fired the final round.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure."

Sam shook his head with a rueful grin as he moved onto the banishment ritual.

The entity twisted and writhed in the air, making a noise like distressed metal. With a final ear-splitting squeal, it billowed out and vanished, leaving a layer of sulphur coating the motel room.

"I'm thinking we might need to skip out of the motel fairly early on." Dean commented casually.

Sam had wandered across to the remains of his ventilated laptop.

"Think we should bury or cremate it?" Dean volunteered.

Sam smiled. "We could always do both."

Twenty minutes later found the two men in a local cemetery. They had dug a small hole in the consecrated ground and poured copious amounts of salt on the lap top. They then poured lighter fluid over it and Sam dropped a match into the computer's grave. They watched as the flames rose high and eventually dwindled. Once the fire had died down and the final embers faded, Dean poured holy water onto the remains and they filled the hole in.

"So, Sammy. Any last words for the dearly departed?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Seriously, we can always drop by from time to time, leave some flowers maybe…hey!"

Sam had punched him on the arm with a smirk. "I said, shut up…"

"Oh, I'm scared…what you going to do, set the ghost of your laptop on me?" Dean mocked.

"Just wait until the car gets possessed…" His brother's warm, brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

Dean shuddered. "Don't even joke about that, Sammy."

"I'm sure I know a summoning charm that will do the trick." The youngest Winchester was beaming now.

"I'm serious, dude, touch the car and I'll kill you myself." Dean frowned in mock anger.

"It'll make 'Christine' look like a Disney ride." Sam's grin was contagious.

"Lay one finger on the car, and your hair gets it…I mean it, no more emo hair…"

"I do not have emo hair." Sam pretended to sulk but could not restrain the smile that was still tugging at his lips.

"Sure you do, Sam. It's more emotional than a Bette Midler concert." Dean smiled triumphantly.

Sam pushed him over a hedge.

"Dude, you are so going to pay!" Dean growled out over his laughter.

"Well, you have to catch me first." Sam called back, and chuckling loudly, he used his freakishly long legs to make a quick getaway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two brothers had returned and cleaned up the motel as best as they could, but finally acknowledging it was a lost cause, they quickly bundled there gear together and prepared to leave. Sam was waiting in the Impala for Dean, who was leaning against the door talking into his phone.

"Ash? Um, remember that laptop you bought us, well, we kind of killed it. No, I'm not talking figuratively. Look, dude the damned thing was possessed. Yes, we exorcised it. Well, it isn't fine. I sort of shot it. And salted and burned it. And doused it in Holy Water. Well, it pissed me off - call it an object lesson. Look, I don't care how cheap it was. Really, and for the same price?"

"Dean, we are not getting another one from there!"

"Hush Sammy, I'm bartering. Throw in some demonic firewall protection, and a supernatural virus scan and we'll take it!"

"DEAN!"

"We'll carry out a cleansing ritual before you use it, it'll be fine."

"Dude, I still can't feel my fingers properly."

Dean's grin grew wide, "Sammy, I'm not touching that line with a bargepole." He had been waiting to throw that line back at his brother for far too long…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END….

So, hoping that you like it….please review and let me know…this is my first attempt at a one shot so please be gentle…

Thanks for reading! Hoping you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Dream


End file.
